Traditional techniques for providing power switching functionality to generate configurable power signals and to deliver power during fault conditions, while functional, do not readily facilitate the effective power distribution, especially in vehicles. Further, conventional power switching devices generally are not well suited to provide for safety mechanisms (e.g., resolving extreme short circuit conditions).
It would be desirable to provide computer-readable media, methods, systems and power controlling apparatuses for reducing the drawbacks commonly associated with provisioning power, and to further provide techniques, for example, to do so during various fault conditions.